


Reaching Out From The Sidelines [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve is killing himself slowly but surly, and Tony doesn't know if he can help him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Reaching Out From The Sidelines [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Hurt Comfort” [D1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

* * *

Steve keeps throwing himself into danger. He feels like it's all he has left, his only surviving purpose. Regardless of the cost to himself, he is always on the frontlines acting as a shield for others, or diving in head first to neutralise the danger. It is fine, he'll be fine. He'll heal, he's got the serum. If one day the battle should take him? Well, he's lived way past him time, this is not his world.

Tony hates watching Steve risk himself so carelessly. He does what he can to try and reach out to Steve. But it's hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
